


H50 Desire!Verse

by loveinadoorway



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  <a href="http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/"><b>h50kinkmeme</b></a>  prompt: Danny/Steve, Danny is a vampire and obsessed with the beautiful SEAL he encountered years ago.<a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a></p><p>EDIT 29.06.2015: This story will not be continued and will remain unfinished!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My One Desire

**  
Title:** My One Desire  
 **Paring:** Steve/Danny  
 **Genre:** slash  
 **Rating:** R?  
 **Word count:** 1369  
 **Warnings:** when I write vampires, my prose tends to explode. **  
Spoilers:** none  
 **Disclaimers:** If they were mine, they’d be doing this every night on my very own tv channel. Title and quote Willy DeVille, Vampir’s Lullaby (My One Desire).  
 **Summary:**[](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[ **h50kinkmeme**](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/)   prompt: Danny/Steve, Danny is a vampire and obsessed with the beautiful SEAL he encountered years ago.

 _  
I'll tell you what it is I need  
To turn this spark into a fire  
Come close and hold me tighter still  
It's you my one desire   
_

The night was warm and humid. It smelled of night-blooming jasmine and promises.  
Danny was looking out of the window, his mood wistful.  
He was obsessing, he knew it, but the knowledge didn’t help at all. 

New Orleans had been his home for over two centuries now, but it seemed strangely empty, lifeless. Ever since he had encountered that SEAL four years ago, Danny had… well, if anybody had told him he had PINED, they’d have died a fast and ugly death.  
Yet it was true that he wanted. Craved, in actual fact. Needed to run his hands over those taut muscles, lick trails over the tattoos.

Strange, since the said SEAL had actually almost ended Danny’s existence, you might think. But maybe that was part of the appeal. Knowing that this human was able to pose a very real threat to Danny, who had been a vampire for more than twohundredandfifty years, was definitely contributing to the fascination.

Danny had gotten the name from the lips of one of the SEAL’s teammates. He had… leaned… on the guy until the dying man had whispered “Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett. And he’ll fucking kill you for this.” Danny had bit down hard on his jugular. Waste not, want not, best get it while the guy was still breathing. The rush of blood against his palate and down his throat had been exhilarating, as always, but it had been something else Danny wanted. Someone else.

He had run into the man one night in the Lower Garden District. Danny had just fed in the French Quarter, where nobody was ever going to notice if he grabbed himself a juicy tourist, took a sip and let the bedazzled drunk stumble on. But the noise, the smell of booze, puke and piss had annoyed him, so he had driven to the tiny cemetery to sit by Remy’s grave for a while.

Remy had been his human companion for five decades and had been gone for two more. Danny missed the man’s easy humor and sure touches. He missed someone knowing him for what he was and not flinching at the idea.

Vampire.

These days, it wasn’t even the flinching he was dreading. It was the warped expectations of people who had filled their heads with stupid trash and expected him, wait for it, to honest to God SPARKLE in the sun. He not only didn’t, he actually would burst into most ungainly flames if he went to stand out in the sun. And he expected sex, not holding hands.

Vampire. That word used to make women whimper in abject fear and strike terror in men’s hearts – not get silly little girl’s panties in a twist.  
At that moment in his stream of thoughts, someone burst into the graveyard and attacked him.

His attacker’s speed and strength surprised Danny enough for the man to gain the upper hand in the struggle. A knife was plunged between Danny’s ribs and had he been human, he’d have been dead. The aim was flawless. 

As it were, Danny was extremely annoyed that one of his favorite shirts was ruined and the pain of the knife wound didn’t exactly contribute to make him mellow. He quickly wrestled his attacker down, ripped the black mask from his head and then just sat very still and gawked.

The man was… he couldn’t even…  
Danny’s taste ran towards the slim and boyish. This man was neither, yet Danny could feel a stab of… something… rush through his entire body. 

“Who the hell are you? You’re not Rawlins,” the man ground out, looking actually offended by the fact that Danny wasn’t who he had thought he was.

“And that is my fault how? You stabbed me, you son of a bitch, without even making sure I was your target!”

Danny stood up, shoving into the guy one last time.  
“Seriously, dude, what were you thinking? I could’ve been anyone. An elderly lady, a kid, whatever. But you, you don’t think, do you? You just rush in all gung-ho and just STAB ME!”

Danny clutched the window catch and chuckled at the memory.  
The night had been just as warm as this one, he recalled. And he had been so beyond angry, he had ranted at the man for what had felt like hours.

When he stopped and looked at his attacker again, the man had take a seat on one of the tombstones and was watching Danny with a bemused expression.

“What,” Danny had snapped.

“I was waiting for you to stop so I could ask you if I should drive you to a hospital. You’re bleeding, you know.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. It’s only a scratch,” Danny said dismissively.

“Scratch? My ass. I don’t do scratches. I’m a Navy SEAL. You should be dead. Lemme see that.”

Danny should’ve seen this coming, but somehow he got lost in the damn man’s eyelashes. Or something. The guy had his hands on Danny’s wound before he could react.

“I did not miss,” the SEAL said, calmly, but with an edge. “So, how are you alive?”

Danny took a deep breath. Okay, this was one giant, humongous mistake, but…

“I’m not, technically. I’m a vampire.”

The man’s hard stare turned amused and incredulous.

“ Oh, c’mon, man, you’re in New Orleans, you ought to at least expect the unexpected and the unnatural.”

“Bullshit.”

Danny pulled his upper lip away from his incisors and let the fangs slide out.

“Convinced now?”

“No. Theatrics don’t convince me. Come closer.” 

The man held out his hand demandingly, index finger stretched out. Danny stepped closer and let the guy explore his fangs.

“You know, usually I at least ask their names before I let someone get intimate with me.”

“That’s classified,” was the terse answer. “Okay, these seem to be real, even though that makes no sense at all. So you’re not in need of any help or medical attention, which means that I can go back to my team now and try to find my original target.”

Oh, that was the way he was going to play this, was it? Dismiss Danny as not important to the mission and run?  
Danny growled and grabbed the guy by his shirtfront. He pulled him close and kissed him hard. Pushed his tongue past those sinful lips and tasted the man. It was heaven.

Danny let go as fast as he’d grabbed the SEAL. The guy looked flustered, pupils wide and lust-blown. Danny smiled. That was better now, was it?  
He ran his thumb over the SEAL’s lower lip.

“If that’s Boudreaux Rawlins you’re looking for, the bar next to the scrap yard on Tchoupitoulas would be worth a try.”

The SEAL looked a little shell-shocked, but he just nodded and walked into the dark.  
Did following him count as stalking? Well, technically, it probably did. Doubly so since Danny was in effect a predator.  
They found Rawlins, took him down and Danny got name and rank of his mystery SEAL from a fatally injured teammate of his.  
End of story.

Except, it wasn’t.  
Danny kept obsessing about that man. The way his body had felt, the way he had smelled and tasted, the way those incredible eyelashes feathered around those unforgettable eyes.  
In short, Danny had dithered for four years. 

He had gone to the trouble to find out where McGarrett was stationed, he had followed his moves; he had taken note when Steve had moved back to Hawaii after the death of his father.  
But he hadn’t taken any step to see the man. Not a single one.

Until this day.  
Today, he had ordered for his carefully disguised coffin to be shipped directly to his newly acquired home. Yeah, brilliant move for a vampire to go to the tropics, where the sun was shining every day and the sun set very late and rose very early.  
But the memory of those eyes was stronger than common sense. Stronger than pride. Stronger than self-preservation.

And Danny was going to see if … just if.  
All on the strength of that one kiss and the look in Steve McGarrett’s eyes before he had vanished in the dark.


	2. All the pleasures Heaven holds for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   [](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**h50kinkmeme**](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/)  prompt: Danny/Steve, Danny is a vampire and obsessed with the beautiful SEAL he encountered years ago. Part two, sequel to [My One Desire](http://loveinadoorway.livejournal.com/49860.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a lot of artistic license with the honorable Villiers family tree here. Apologies, it’s all fiction, but the title was just sooooo tempting, I had to use it. The character in question was in actual fact called George Bussy Villiers and lived to the ripe old age of 70. 

**  
Title:** All the pleasures Heaven holds for me  
 **Paring:** Steve/Danny  
 **Genre:** slash  
 **Rating:** R?  
 **Word count:** 1369  
 **Warnings:** when I write vampires, my prose tends to explode. **  
Spoilers:** none  
 **Disclaimers:** If they were mine, they’d be doing this every night on my very own tv channel. Title and quote Willy DeVille, Vampir’s Lullaby (My One Desire).  
 **Summary:**[](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[ **h50kinkmeme**](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/)   prompt: Danny/Steve, Danny is a vampire and obsessed with the beautiful SEAL he encountered years ago.

  
Author’s Note: Taking a lot of artistic license with the honorable Villiers family tree here. Apologies, it’s all fiction, but the title was just sooooo tempting, I had to use it. The character in question was in actual fact called George Bussy Villiers and lived to the ripe old age of 70.

 _I don't dream of all the pleasures  
Heaven holds for me  
With a hand up above my head  
A sword of fire and soft white wings_

The predator was standing in the shadows, watching.  
His prey was emerging from the waves, muscular body slick with water. It was quite the spectacle, or so the vampire thought. Even here, some 200 yards from the shoreline, he could smell the unique scent that was McGarrett. The scent he had longed for.  
Danny whispered softy, “so beautiful” and withdrew deeper into the undergrowth.

Steve walked to his outdoor shower.  
The cold spray of sweet water took his breath away for a second, yet he rinsed himself thoroughly. As he turned the water off, he stilled for a moment, listening into the night.  
He grabbed his towel and started to dry himself off.

“I don’t know who you are, but either come forward, or get the hell out of here,” Steve said quietly to the velvety darkness.

Danny couldn’t help but smile. Still very much the SEAL. Instincts honed to perfection by years of training. He stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the waiting man.

“Good evening, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett,” Danny said calmly.

He could see Steve tense, hand sliding behind his back reflexively. Trust McGarrett to keep a knife at the back of his swimming trunks.  
So, the man remembered him. Now for the interesting question. Would he choose to attack, talk or…

“How did you find me?”

Steve’s voice was calm, but there was a slightly forced undertone to it.  
Okay, the man chose the verbal approach.

“Got your name from one of your team mates back in the day, kept tabs on you. Decided to… go for a little vacation. Thought we might… catch up on things,” Danny said, voice silky smooth.

“You killed Atkins. I should…”

Danny held up his hands.

“I merely sped things up a little. You of all people should know his wounds were fatal,” Danny said calmly. He shrugged.  
“It seemed such a shame for all that good, strong blood to go to waste, running – as it was – onto the pavement in big, strong rivulets.”

Steve stared hard at the vampire for a long time, then merely nodded, turned on his heels and strode towards the house. He grabbed the shirt that hung over the lanai railing and put it on as he walked through the door.  
Danny waited for a few seconds, then followed silently. At the threshold, he paused, shoulders hunched a little, looking slightly sheepish.

“You know, errm, some parts of the legend are actually true.”

Steve turned, puzzled expression on his face. Then he smiled briefly.

“Come on in. ‘That enough, or do you need some special wording?”

Danny answered that question by simply stepping over the threshold, walking towards Steve.

“Okay, guess that’s a no, then. Do you drink anything other than… you know…”

“Other than blood? Yeah, a beer would be most welcome,” Danny said lightly, but with some emphasis on the word blood. Wouldn’t do for the man to forget what he was, wouldn’t do for the man to shirk the issues that followed from what Danny was, either.

“So, that ‘I never drink… wine’ shit is not true then. What else?”

Danny laughed.

“Seriously, I don’t think we’re at the point yet where I give away the secrets of my trade. While I’m confident about my ability to fight you, I’d be insane to relinquish what advantage I have.”

Steve just shrugged.  
Let the vampire think he had an advantage. Steve was still very much a Navy SEAL and he had already wounded the guy once. With all the research he had done afterwards, he’d have a goodish chance at taking the vampire down. If needs be.

When he returned from the kitchen with two Longboards, the vampire was standing in front of his research bookshelf, laughing quietly to himself. Damn, but the guy was sharp on the uptake and nothing seemed to escape his attention.

“I see you have done your homework,” Danny said with the smile still in his voice, as he perused the titles on the shelf.

From cheap vampire novel to more serious works, the man seemed to have covered all angles. Danny guessed that SEALS, like boy scouts, believed very much in being prepared.  
He gingerly removed one particular title, holding it at arm’s length. With an exaggerated sigh, he dropped it into the wastepaper basket.

“Sorry, man, but that sparkly shit makes me want to hurl. Actually, I fear it more than garlic,” Danny said, shuddering histrionically.

“You still haven’t told me your name. Is that part of the stuff you’re not giving away, or are you just sadly lacking in manners,” Steve asked as he handed Danny his beer.

“Sadly lacking in manners, I’m afraid. I apologize. I haven’t had much… small talk with humans in the last two decades or so.”

Danny put the beer on the shelf and bowed formally.

“Daniel Justin Edward Williams de Villiers, 4th Earl of Jersey, at your command.”

Steve had been in the process of taking a sip of his beer, but that announcement stopped the bottle about an inch from his mouth. He just stared at the short man in front of him. An honest-to-God Earl in his living room?

“I was born in the year of our Lord 1735 and… well, died, for want of a better word in 1771. Good thing I had already fathered a son and heir by that time. Otherwise, it would’ve been quite awkward, if I still had to attend the opening of Parliament.”

Danny grinned widely. Boy, but he would’ve loved to have seen the faces of all the Kings and Queens from the past to the present if he had. The 4th Earl, over and over and over again. Pity that hadn’t been possible, actually. He would’ve gotten a good laugh out of it once a year.

Over two hundred years old.  
Steve was shocked, even though he maybe should’ve expected that. The vampire had lived even before his forefathers had arrived on this continent. How was that possible? How could one survive undetected for such a long time? Make a living?

Danny closed the distance between them. He just HAD TO touch the man. The desire to do so had become overpowering. He looked Steve straight in the eye and ran his right hand up Steve’s torso, from abs to pecs, thumb caressing the left nipple, once he arrived there. Steve’s breath hitched satisfyingly and Danny smiled even wider.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for four years,” Danny whispered.

“I’ve been wanting you to for four years,” Steve replied, voice slightly uncertain, but also rough with need.

Danny gripped Steve’s shirt and pulled the man close. Their lips met and they both stilled for a few seconds, just savoring the sensation. Then Steve nudged Danny’s lips open with his tongue and caressed the inside of Danny’s lower lip. He then gingerly ran his tongue over Danny’s upper teeth. Danny chuckled and broke the kiss briefly to whisper “not yet. They come out when I’m really aroused. Do you mind?”

“N-no,” Steve replied, but somehow it sounded more like a yes.

Danny ran his thumb along Steve’s jaw and asked quietly: “Are you afraid I’ll bite you? I don’t have to. I’d like to, nay, LOVE to, but I have sufficient self control not to, if the thought turns you off.”

Steve nodded and smiled a relieved little smile, then pulled Danny close again.  
The kiss was more certain this time, demanding and satisfyingly deep. Danny hummed a content little sound into Steve’s mouth, while he tugged on the other man’s t-shirt.

They left a trail of clothes all the way from the living room up the stairs to the bedroom.  
Danny shoved Steve on the bed. He kissed and licked a trail from the hollow of Steve’s throat down to his navel, then swallowed Steve’s cock down, deep and with a satisfied grunt. Not having to breathe had definite advantages when it came to blowjobs.

Danny lightly massaged Steve’s balls, while he bobbed up and down Steve’s cock, sucking, licking and biting as he went. If the wanton noises his partner made were any indication, he was doing a pretty thorough job of it.

He let his finger slide into the crack and then gently caressed Steve’s anus. The SEAL moaned loudly at that and tried to fuck himself on Danny’s finger, but Danny was having none of it. He let Steve’s cock slip from his mouth with a wet plop.

“Not yet, Steve, not yet. I have waited four years for this, I intend to take my time.”

He could see Steve was close, so he gave his leaking cock a twisted upstroke, then another and another and watched with pleasure as Steve’s come shot over Danny’s hand, Steve’s abdomen and right up to Steve’s left nipple. It looked like someone had decorated Steve with frosting and Danny was licking his lip in anticipation, fully intending to lick it all off.

Steve collapsed in a relaxed, warm puddle of post-orgasmic bliss. Danny smiled at that. He looked to all intents and purposes like a cat about to get one giant helping of cream when he bent down and started to lap at the come on Steve’s stomach.

Steve’s cell phone chose this particular moment to ring.  
Steve mumbled something about having to take the call, as it was the office, then hunted through his tangled-up pants for the phone.

“Yeah? Okay. Cause of death?”

After that, Steve paled visibly and ended the call quickly.

“What is it?”

“What do you know about a man named Peter Thompson, aged 24, whose bloodless corpse was found in the alley behind the Aloha Pa’ina club just now?”

Steve glared at Danny. He shouldn’t have. Of all the bad judgment calls. Seriously, what had he been thinking?


	3. The thunder and the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The thunder and the rain  
> Paring: Steve/Danny  
> Genre: slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word count: 1179  
> Warnings: when I write vampires, my prose tends to explode.  
> Spoilers: none  
> Disclaimers: If they were mine, they’d be doing this every night on my very own tv channel. Title and quote Willy DeVille, Vampir’s Lullaby (My One Desire).  
> Summary: h50kinkmeme prompt: Danny/Steve, Danny is a vampire and obsessed with the beautiful SEAL he encountered years ago. Part three, sequel to My One Desire and All the pleasures Heaven holds for me  
> Author’s Note: Taking a lot of artistic license with the honorable Villiers family tree here. Apologies, it’s all fiction, but the title was just sooooo tempting, I had to use it. The character in question was in actual fact called George Bussy Villiers and lived to the ripe old age of 70.

_No, I don't want fame or fortune  
People trembling at my name  
To command the oceans  
And the moon  
The thunder and the rain_

Danny slowly surveyed the crowded room. The ball was in full swing and the dancing ladies looked like frothy, multicolored waves of taffeta and silk surging against the brown, black, grey and dark blue rocks that were the males.

He stiffened, when a silky voice behind him said: “ Well met, my lord.”  
He turned to face a stunning woman. Brazen of her, approaching a man she hadn’t been introduced to yet. He disapproved of forward women.

“I would like to reserve my judgment on that until we’ve actually MET properly,” he said archly.

She was a splendid creature in blood red silk. Her dress was cut low to present a perfect décolletage, her skin milk white and perfect in the glow of a thousand candles.

“Rachel Delacourt,” she said, even more brazenly, holding out one gloved hand, smiling through her teeth and looking thoroughly annoyed at the rebuff.

Danny bowed over the outstretched hand. As he perfunctorily touched the proper spot of air above the hand itself with his lips, he looked up at her. The second their eyes met, something shifted powerfully around Danny. The noise of the crowd faded away and the room narrowed down to just her and him.

What an alluring creature she was. Her beauty, her grace… Danny just knew he had to do everything in his power to make her his. And he would be happy to obey her every command. She was the woman he had been waiting for all his life.

Without a second thought, he allowed his dream woman to lead him from the ball. In the coach, he kissed the top of her milk white breasts, just above the rim of her décolleté when she told him to, without hesitation or doubt. He kissed her lips, hungrily, like a starving man, when she allowed him to. He forgot everything in the rush of sensations, as he took her hard in what must have been her bedroom.

When she effortlessly flipped him over and sank her fangs into his throat, he soundlessly screamed to the high heavens for mercy. None was forthcoming. Blackness claimed him.

Three nights later, he clawed his way up from the grave and into her waiting arms. For the better part of a century, he was hers to command, to do with as she pleased. They wreaked bloody havoc, first in England, then in the United States. Rachel regarded humans as cattle, hers to kill and Danny, newborn vampire and completely in her thrall, saw no reason to think otherwise.

But then it all changed. In a single night, the balance of power shifted and Danny regained a part of his humanity. Probably too late to save whatever may be left of his soul, but still… from that night onwards, he hadn’t killed to feed.

It had started like any other night.  
Springtime 1883 in New Orleans, well, like any other night of the year, Storyville had been teeming with debauchery of every kind, shape and size and Rachel had selected a beautiful prostitute with skin like café latte for their first course.

First, she had watched as Danny took the poor girl in any position and style he knew. Rough and dirty, relishing in the girl’s gasps of pain. Then, they had fed from her. Right before the girl died, she had opened her beautiful eyes one last time, looked straight into Danny’s eyes and had whispered something he hadn’t understood.

The words had washed over him like a soft breeze, cool but with a sting. Then her eyes had broken and Danny felt a terrible sense of loss at her death. He hadn’t even known her name. He had ended her life and he hadn’t even bothered to ask her NAME. What manner of a creature did such a thing?

He had felt dizzy and slightly disoriented for the remainder of the night, had excused himself from any further fun that Rachel might have had planned and had stumbled home. He had collapsed in the light-tight room they slept in. The strangest dreams had plagued his sleep, which was weird. He hadn’t dreamed since Rachel had turned him into a vampire.

Over one hundred years of dreamless near-death during the daytime, but now he was seeing sunlight, filtering through a jungle. People laughing, as they painted their bodies in preparation for some religious ceremony. The ceremony itself, the power surge as some compelling magic swept through the festive crowd. Afterwards, it felt as if he was walking through summer rain, cooling, clean water caressing his entire body.

He woke with a start.  
Rachel was laying next to him and he recoiled. Recoiled from what they had done together, recoiled from what she had made him do. He had to get out of there, before she woke. He was filled with horror and disgust and an eerie sense of… freedom.

It had to mean that whatever the girl had said to him had set him free from Rachel’s influence. He was his own man again and he needed to get away from her as quickly as possible. If Rachel woke and caught him like this, she would surely destroy him. Danny knew her well enough to know she wouldn’t be happy about him being in complete control of his senses again.

Rachel loved the power she had over him, loved to demonstrate just how far her influence went. The vampire who sired another was always in control of his or her offspring. Most older vampires enjoyed that feeling, but Rachel? Rachel relished in it. Had to rub it in every which way at every turn.

And so Danny quietly left the building, ducked into the lengthening shadows of this particular dusk and walked away without looking back. He had hidden in the bayous, feeding on the local wildlife until he could be absolutely sure that Rachel had left town.

~~~

Danny shook himself. The tremor that he had felt when Steve had spoken about a bloodless corpse could only mean one thing. Rachel was in town. And if that was the truth, then Danny was in danger. And not only he, but Steve most definitely also.

He looked at Steve. How much should he tell the man? The ex-SEAL looked like he deeply regretted everything that had happened between them.  
The man, in fact, looked ready to hurl.  
Not that Danny blamed him. What else was the human supposed to think, when he had just met a vampire and now they had found a body that had been drained of blood?

Still, he had to find a way to get Steve to believe him. To understand what was going on and just how dangerous the situation was. So Danny chose to ignore the odd pain in his chest at the sight of Steve’s disgust and tried to explain.

“Steve, it wasn’t me. I swear. I don’t kill to feed. Not anymore. Not for well over one hundred years. But I think I know who did this. And if I’m right, it’s bad news alright.”


End file.
